Bleach: Karakura Superheroes The TV series
by AmatsuRyu
Summary: The Karakura Superheroes reunite when Don Kanonji creates a new show, similar to Super Sentai Power Rangers. But when fans of Sentai and PR start to realize the show maybe a ripoff, can Don convince everyone the show is 100 original?
1. The Karakura Power Hour!

Bleach Gaiden:

The Karakura Superhero Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Okay, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. And, I don't remember exactly what happened in the Karakura Superhero episodes (I forgot what episode number they were, but I know there were at least 2) so If something doesn't fit, just tell me.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Karakura Superhero Power Hour!

Ichigo Kurosaki had just woken up when the knock came.

"Ehhh," Was all Ichigo could say when he saw the strange visitor.

A strange looking man, wearing sunglasses and a long fur cape was smiling up at Ichigo. Could it be Don Kanonji?

"Oh, its been awhile Ichigo! BWAHAHAHAHA"

Yep, it was definitely Don Kanonji.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"Are your sister's home?"

"Why? What are you planning to do?"

_The boy doesn't know _Don thought _well, if he doesn't, he isn't going to…_

"I wanna ride them around town," he lied.

Wrong choice of words

"YOU FREAK!" Ichigo squealed "How dare you perv!"

"Perv..?" Don was confused. Then he realized "No not like tha--"

Ichigo let loose the strongest punch he could muster straight at the spirit medium. It hit Don square in the jaw, who flew straight into the back of his limo. He limped out and crawled back to the door.

"Aghh, you got… stronger…" Don muttered weakly.

"Don't ever get near my sisters you got tha- -"

"Ichigo!" A small voice yelped. Ichigo turned around and saw Yuzu, his youngest sister running down the stairs.

"What are you doing to Mr. Kanonji?"

"Has this man done anything weird with you, Yuzu?" Ichigo demanded, "Like, with you and Karin?"

Yuzu started to remember about the days when she went with her sister, Karin, two other kids who worked at a nearby store and Don himself, and fought against 'ghosts' that she couldn't see.

"Yeah, we did do something weird. But it was fun!"

"FUN!?" Ichigo turned bright red, Don began to turn around and run. Ichigo grabbed him by the cape and gave him an uppercut. Don flew high into the air and on the top of the limo.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Don pleaded as he saw Ichigo walking towards him, cracking his knuckles.

"Ichigo, stop," Yuzu screamed "Don't hurt him!"

"Okay Yuzu! What exactly did you do with this guy?" Ichigo demanded.

"We ummm…" Yuzu began but Don rang in.

"No! Don't tell him!"

"Oh, so THAT'S what you did!?" Ichigo tore of Don's cape and tied it around his neck. "You're gonna pay!"

"Gackk… okay Karakura Yellow…," Don stammered, gasping for air, as his face turned purple, then blue and then bright pink "Tell, the boy. Tell… guhhh… him"

"We fight ghosts!"

Ichigo looked impressed, "Ghosts? I thought you couldn't see them"

"Well Karin can, and the two other kids could too!"

"Other kids," Ichigo put his hands on his chin, "what other kids?"

"I think you know them, Jinta and Ururu. They work at the Urahara Shop"

"Those brats…" Ichigo knew them all right, that red headed brat and that other kid.

"Yes! We were the Karakura Superheroes!" Don shot up off the floor, his face reverted to its normal color.

"But lately there have been a shortage of ghosts," He shot a wink at Ichigo, knowing of Ichigo's occupation as a Shinigami. "And I don't wanna let the Karakura Heroes be forgotten! So I got us a TV show!"

"Really, me, on TV," Yuzu squealed, stars in her eyes "That would be great!"

"Yeah, so, where's your sister?" Don asked wondering why Karin didn't come down during his painful beating a few minutes ago.

"She's at a soccer tournament" Ichigo answered.

"Ah, oh well. We can work around that" Don assured, "Ichigo, can I have your permission to take Yuzu to the TV station and introduce her to the show's executives?"

"Okay, I guess," Ichigo said, running his hand through his bright orange hair, "But, no funny business. I mean it."

"You have my word!" Don said, pounding his chest. He turned to Yuzu, "Come! We must recruit the team!"

Jinta was supposed to be sweeping the yard of the shop. Instead, he was having the same fantasy of being a great baseball player, using his broom as a bat.

"Whoo! Another Jinta homerun! The crowd goes wild!" He screamed.

"Wow, get original why don't you" Ururu, his co-worker, muttered.

""What did you say, Ururu!?" Jinta said face turning redder than his already fiery red hair.

"Nothing" She spoke up.

"That's what I thought." Jinta said, turning his head up.

Then the limo rolled up.

"Ahh! A limo! Here to take me away to the land of fame!" Jinta yelled.

"Yeah sure…" Ururu sounded sarcastic. Jinta shot her an evil look. "I mean, yeah sure!"

"That's what I thought"

Don Kanonji stepped out of the back seat of the limo with Yuzu, the sister of that orange-haired Shinigami who always looked angry with the world. Jinta felt his heart beat. He had a little crush on Yuzu when they fought Hollows together.

"Guess what, Heroes!?" Don yelled. "As members of the Karakra Superheroes, I am going to make you part of the upcoming TV show based on us!"

"TV!?" Jinta yelled, "See, Ururu? I told you the limo was coming to make me famous!"

"Well, I was a hero too…" Ururu muttered.

"You will come too, Karakura Pink!" Don laughed, "BWAHAHAHA!"

"Wait, where's the other girl?" He turned you Yuzu, "I mean, your sister."

"Karin unfortunately couldn't make it," Don answered for Yuzu "We're going to the station without her!"

"So, does that make me red!?"

"Why not!?" Don laughed again, "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Jinta felt so happy he laughed too, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuzu, caught up in the moment, joined in "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ururu just stood there. But she was laughing on the inside.

"Come, Heroes!" Don yelled, "To the station!"

* * *

Alright I'm done. Okay these are my policies:

1. No flaming please? It's hurtful and annoying.

2. Even though I hate flaming, I encourage constructive critiscsm.

Anyhow, I hoped you liked it.


	2. The Great CEO

Alright, I've overcome writer's block. Unlike most authors, I tend to get writer's block rather early, and they usually last awhile. The good part about my awkwardness is that I probably won't get another block for long time.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH, POWER RANGERS OR SUPER SENTAI.

(If I did, they probably won't be any good xP)

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Great CEO

It was a normal Saturday morning at the Niji TV Station. The CEO was drinking his usual cup of coffee, pretending to listen to some idiot cartoonist blabber on about wanting his cartoons to be a show.

"Y-y-you see" He stuttered "the main character would be an alien sent to destroy they world. But he learns to love it and tries to protect it."

The CEO was unimpressed "Don't you think that's tad bit, cliché?"

The cartoonist was devastated.

Well, the truth hurts, and Kazuma Kondou didn't get paid to act as a pain reliever.

The cartoonist sulked away, but was pushed aside by a weird looking man followed by a pack of children.

Kazuma slapped his head on his forehead. "Don, what are you doing here?"

It's true, Don Kanonji used to be Niji's primetime hit. He brought in many viewers, however after one episode, where cameras caught him running away from nothing and talking to himself, fans thought he was weird. The show also didn't look very convincing. The show took a nosedive in ratings and it was cancelled. Don now looked rather happy. Judging by his clothes and seeing his limo parked outside, he also probably retained some of his riches.

"I came to tell you about my new TV show!"

Kazuma groaned, "Oh no…"

"No! Mr. Kondou, this is sure to be a hit!" Don pleaded.

"You say that all the time"

"This time is different!"

Kazuma groaned, "Fine, you got 5 minutes"

Don flashed a huge smile and cleared his throat. His entourage of little tykes took a seat. Don jumped backward, face stern and serious.

"Ghosts are terrorizing Karakura Town" He said, in a dramatic monologue.

Kazuma groaned, yet again, pushing his long black hair behind his ear. More ghosts.

"Humans are no longer safe, and so they need heroes. They need, the KARAKURA SUPERHEROES! Led by their intrepid leader Karakura Gold, that's me, the heroes are normal school kids by day, superheroes by night, or whenever a ghost attacks, which could be at night!"

"Yuzu is Karakura Yellow, kind and thoughtful. Jinta is Karakura Red, hot-headed and brave. Ururu is Karakura Pink timid but strong. There is also a Karakura Blue, but she unfortunately is not here"

The kids along with Don struck a pose.

"OUT!" Kazuma bellowed.

"Why..?"

"That was a complete waste of time! You're lucky Kanonji, lucky that the horrible end to your crappy ghost exorcism show didn't take away all of your money! If I let this show on air, you'll be finished!"

Jinta stomped on Kazuma's desk and grabbed Kazuma by his collar "Listen you uptight craphole! I need this job, I belong in the limelight, and I strive for recognition! I NEED THIS!"

"Listen kid, this suit costs more that your life so I'd get you hands of it"

"Alright, I'll get my hands off your monkey suit. RIGHT AFTER I STICK MY FIST CLEAN THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"Jinta, down" Don commanded.

Jinta stopped suddenly "what…?"

"We can't force Mr. Kondou to do something he doesn't want to do."

Jinta sighed. Don was right. He could beat Kazuma to a bloody pulp, but nothing would happen, except him getting happier.

The thought of that made him angrier. The next thing he knew he punches the CEO straight in the nose. Kazuma cried in pain as blood poured from his eyes.

"Shit." Jinta muttered.

"SECURITY" Kazuma yelled "GET THEM!"

"Oh, crap" Don gulped.

A tall muscular man kicked down the door, "Where are they!?"

Kazuma pointed straight at Don and his kids, "GET THEM SISCO!"

"N-no, Sisco," Don pleaded "P-please, not again!"

"What do we do!?" Yuzu yelled.

"Run?" Ururu asked.

"I can take him" Jinta was about to say, before being dragged off by Don.

"Let's go kid!" Don yelled and he carried him in his arm.

"LET GO!" Jinta screamed.

Alarms sounded and a sea of large muscular men dressed in black followed Don and his party.

"This way" Don directed, but hit a dead end. He quickly performed a 180 and down the hallway they went.

"That way!" Ururu pointed left.

"Ururu, that's a wall!" Jinta screamed.

"Sorry…"

"Dammit, this place is like a goddamned maze!" Don cried in anger. Ururu took out here large bazooka and blasted through a cubicle. A man inside the cubicle jumped as the blast narrowly missed him.

"Where did you get that," Jinta demanded

"From the shop, duh"

"But where were you hiding, awww, never mind."

Ururu continued to blast through walls even though the amazed guards stopped trying to follow them after the first blast. Eventually they were back in the limo, gasping for air.

"Thanks, Ururu" Yuzu gasped "If you didn't go Rambo back there, we would have been goners.

"How am I gonna be famous now!?" Jinta groaned.

"Don't worry. I have an idea." Don grinned.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked.

"It's called, Operation: Shinigami."

* * *

I think that's enough for now. It's late and I'm tired. Remember no flaming! Please if you liked it, review it. I don't feel compelled to update if no one tells me what they thought about it. No point in updating if no one reads it right? 


	3. Karakura Black

Okay, guess it's time for an update. Sorry if you think it took awhile, but school has finally started 2nd Quarter and the easy-going style I use in 1st Quarter (which is mainly review at my school) isn't gonna cut it. So I may update later and later.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. The only thing I own is this story because, well, I made it. This is also fan made and fiction, hence the term 'fanfic'.

Alright, HERE WE GO!

* * *

Chapter 3

Karakura Black

Ichigo slouched on the couch. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much free time, so he turned on the TV.

"Power Rangers, woo" He cheered sarcastically. Everyone at one point in their life loved Power Rangers, Ichigo was no exception. He would fight his Dad, who would always be the evil monster. They would start off, Dad on his knees, so he wouldn't be that much taller than the 5 year-old Ichigo. After Ichigo knocked him around, Dad would stand up and be the gigantic monster…

Ichigo wasn't one to reminisce, but sometimes he couldn't stop it. Those days seem like yesterday, even though you know it happened long ago.

Ichigo sighed and opened a bag of chips. The Red Ranger morphed and came in to help his friends. The Rangers fought hard against the monster but he was stronger. Ichigo felt himself getting pulled into the story, no matter how hard he fought back.

_No… I'm in High School_

The monster exploded, but its remains came together and it grew ten stories high.

"Alright," the Red Ranger yelled "Let's go Rangers!!"

The Spandex-Clad Crusaders jumped into the air and landed in their zords. The gigantic mechanical vehicles finally came together to for a megazord.

At this point, Ichigo was very into the action. He threw punches in the air whenever the megazord connected with a hit; he flinched whenever the monster hit the Rangers. He knew he looked like a nerd, but he didn't care. He felt 5 years old again, the same little orange-haired kid playing with his dad. He was on the verge of tears when all of a sudden….

"HEY, ANYONE HOME!?" A loud voice called. Ichigo looked backwards, eyes watery and saw his father, and Karin standing in the doorway.

"Ichigo…" Karin began, "What are you watching…?"

Ichigo had to act quickly. He grabbed the remote and threw it at the TV. The TV sparked and exploded like a time bomb.

"You know Ichigo" Dad began, "its okay to watch Power Rangers, you didn't have to, um, blow up the TV…"

"I wasn't watching Power Rangers, I was watching wrestling!"

"You weren't just watching Power Rangers" Karin began to laugh, putting here soccer gear down, "You were crying too!"

"I was not!"

"Yeah, you were."

"They were man tears!"

"Whatever. I'm about go take a shower."

Ichigo remembered she had just come back from a tournament, "How did you do?"

"We won" She said casually, and proceeded up the stairs.

"So… Ichigo…" Dad began, "are you gonna be the Red Ranger again!?"

"Dad," Ichigo said "Are you serious..?"

"I'll destroy the entire city if you stop me!"

"I'm going to my room, and pretend you never said that"

"Well I wasn't the one crying to Power Rangers!"

"SHUT UP"

At that moment the door flung open. Don along with the other Heroes bounced in.

"You!" Don pointed to Ichigo "You have been chosen to become Karakura Black!"

"Okay, just because I cried a little to Power Rangers, doesn't mean I'm a nerd!"

Don stared awkwardly at Ichigo, "You cried to Power Rangers..?"

Ichigo blushed, "No, I did not!"

"Anyway," Don cleared his throat "WE NEED YOU!" Don threw himself to the ground and threw a temper tantrum. He grabbed onto Ichigo's legs, "WE NEED YOU WE NEED YOU!"

"Okay, okay!" Ichigo screamed, trying to pry Don off his leg with a crowbar, "I'll do it, just get OFF OF ME!"

"HOORAHH!" Don instantly shot up into the air "BWAHAHAHA, with you, our TV show will draw in more teen-age viewers: the silent but deadly Karakura Black!"

"Come now, Ichigo! We must go to the station!"

"WHATS WITH ALL THE NOISE" Karin ran down the stairs and delivered a flying sidekick to the groin of Kanonji. Don buckled toppled to the ground, writhing in pain.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! WHY!" Don shouted to the heavens.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Karin demanded.

"Karakura Blue, stop it!"

"Blue!? But I'm Red!"

"Sorry babe, you snooze you lose!" Jinta said full of pride.

"Why you," Karin head butted Jinta, who head butted back. They were now, literally, head to head.

"Girls can't be Karakura Red!" Jinta screamed "They aren't qualified to lead!"

"You sexist bastard" Karin cursed

"Besides, my hair is clearly red!" Jinta pointed out, "so I should be red!"

"What does hair have to do with this!?" Karin demanded

"This is an ANIME! Hair is everything!" Jinta screamed as loudly as he could.

"Two words kid, BREATH MINT!" Karin held her nose.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" Jinta took out a box of breath mints and stuffed two into his mouth "I ate ramen before I came here (note: If you don't know ramen causes your mouth to stink if you don't rinse your mouth, I experienced it myself)!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed, "are we gonna go or what!?"

"Fine, I'll be the mature one and be Blue" Karin said.

"Ha-ha, victory!" Jinta held out the two finger sign for victory.

"Alright, into the Limo," Don yelled "BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

As they left, Isshin Kurosaki was all alone. "What weirdoes"

He sat on the couch with the bag of chips Ichigo didn't finish.

"Why did he have to blow up the TV?" He cried.

* * *

The inside of Don Kanonji's limo was impressive. There was a big screen TV, leather seats, and a dining table. Ichigo thought it was a myth for a limo to have a hot tub, turns out he was wrong. The different sections of the limo were kind of like different rooms. They were now sitting in what Don called 'the meeting room'.

Don looked sternly at Ichigo, "Become a Shinigami"

Ichigo was confused, "Umm, I don't get it"

"Now," Don continued his stare "Right now. Become one"

Ichigo looked around and got nervous. Jinta and Ururu both fought hollows and both knew about Ichigo's part-time job. Karin and Yuzu, however, had no clue. What would they think?

"Don't worry about them" Don said, looking over at Yuzu and Karin, "Karin can see Hollows. She can fight them. And she told me she knew about it."

Ichigo remembered a time when Karin asked about him being a Shinigami. She could see ghosts. It wouldn't be much of a surprise. "But… Yuzu can't"

Yuzu looked more confused than even Ichigo, "What are you talking about?"

"Now Karakura Yellow, put them on" Don demanded.

Suddenly, Yuzu didn't look confused, "Oh, this is what you were talking about then."

She took out two contact lenses.

"Yuzu doesn't need glasses."

Yuzu stuck them in her eyes. It didn't look hard at all. The lens went through her eyelids, so she didn't have to hold them open.

"Mr. Manager made them" Ururu said to Ichigo.

Suddenly Ichigo remembered the orb of distortion and Rukia's fake gigai. "NO YUZU! DON'T WEAR THOSE!"

Yuzu put them on anyway.

"Now she can see ghosts" Don said. "Now Ichigo, do it"

Ichigo sighed and took out his Shinigami badge. He thrust it at his chest and his Shinigami form blasted from his now lifeless body.

"WHA..!?" Yuzu proclaimed "What happened to Ichigo"

Ichigo's Zanpakuto materialized on his back, but created a hole in the lime because of its sheer size.

"Oops, I forgot how big your sword was…" Don said, scratching his head.

"So I was right" Karin nodded.

"You mean you guys didn't know your brother was a Shinigami!?" Jinta asked.

"Okay Don," Ichigo took off his Zanpakuto and put it beside him.

"The TV station, turned us down"

Ichigo got angry "THEN WHY DID YOU DRAG ME OUT HERE!?"

"Let me finish Ichigo!" Don got serious again "Because of Red here, we might get sued if we enter the station."

"So there goes your TV idea…"

"No," Don began "That's where you come in."

"Me?" Ichigo got confused again.

"They can't see you. So we need you to go to the CEO and stick these ghost sight lenses in his eyes."

"Why?" Ichigo wondered

"So he can see you, duh"

"Oh, gotcha"

"After you put it in your eyes, threaten him a little"

"That's Operation: Shinigami?" Jinta asked "We might have been better off putting a Hollow inside that room."

Don ignored him, "He'll most likely call security, but they won't see you. Stick your sword in his face a little. But don't hurt him."

The limo door opened, "Go now Ichigo."

The door slammed after Ichigo was kicked out. The plan was simple enough. He looked at the top of the TV station tower. That was probably where the CEO was waiting…

* * *

Okay, that seems like a good place to stop. Please, if you read it, take the time to review it. Even if you didn't like it, give me some Constructive Criticism. See you next time. 

NEXT TIME: Ichigo carries out Operation: Shinigami. But his plan hits a road block when he finds out Rukia works there! Will he be able to carry out Don's plan, or will Rukia carry Ichigo's ass out of the station? Stay tuned!


End file.
